<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cleo gets a midnight snack by TwoInchMorsel (RubyAnon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502088">Cleo gets a midnight snack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAnon/pseuds/TwoInchMorsel'>TwoInchMorsel (RubyAnon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GargantuGals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embedded Images, F/M, Macro/Micro, Oral Vore, Unconscious, Vore, please turn back aaron you deserve better than this come on now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAnon/pseuds/TwoInchMorsel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Cleo's snores disrupting your sleep, you get up in the dead of night to shoo her off, only to get a little too close.</p><p>[Originally posted on /co/. Characters originally created by @aaronchenart and embedded artwork by @hiamymai, who would both most likely be disgusted by most if not all of what I have posted.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cleo (GargantuGals)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cleo gets a midnight snack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="blueboard greentext font fontlarge">&gt;BAM<br/>
&gt;you jolt up at the sound and sensation of your entire room having been shook<br/>
&gt;you hear what appears to be a very loud snore originating from the outside of your house<br/>
&gt;and you mean VERY loud<br/>
&gt;it must be the big red lady you've heard about<br/>
&gt;donning some pajamas and slippers, you proceed to walk outside and confront her<br/>
&gt;there's no way you'll be able to sleep with her lying around<br/>
 <br/>
&gt;you find her leaning at the side of your home while she catches some Zs<br/>
&gt;alright, time to get her attention<br/>
&gt;yelling doesn't seem to work, as her snoring easily overpowers your voice<br/>
&gt;maybe you need to get closer<br/>
&gt;with some effort, you climb up her skirt to get on top of her leg<br/>
&gt;now closer, you try to yell at her again, only for your results to be fruitless once more<br/>
&gt;you find climbing her gut to be much more difficult, but you eventually manage<br/>
&gt;after you climb over her upper garments, you make sure not to fall into her cleavage<br/>
&gt;you consider using that as your bed instead before her snoring reminds you why you're here<br/>
 <br/>
&gt;you get a good look at her face<br/>
&gt;her mouth is agape as saliva sloppily drools from the forbidden cavern<br/>
&gt;distracted by your interesting new view, you almost don't notice her giant hand coming to grab you<br/>
&gt;with her eyes still closed, she dangles you by the leg as she slowly raises you<br/>
&gt;"Hmmmm... no Lili... I eat... what I want..."<br/>
&gt;you find yourself being held over her gaping maw<br/>
&gt;you scream for help, but either no one hears your pleas, or that they're too scared to even help<br/>
&gt;she casually drops you into the slimy cavern that is her mouth<br/>
&gt;"Mmmmmm...."<br/>
&gt;you find yourself having landed on her wet purple muscle<br/>
&gt;"You see.... Lili...? You just.... don't know what you're missing.....<br/>
&gt;she closes her mouth, depriving you of your vision<br/>
&gt;you get tossed around within her depths as her tongue tries to suck every ounce of flavor out of you<br/>
&gt;her tongue feels very wet and slimy, but still somewhat rough against your skin<br/>
&gt;the colossal muscle makes sure that not one inch of you is spared from soaking you with her saliva<br/>
&gt;her hot steamy breath makes it harder for you to focus<br/>
&gt;you try to grab onto her tongue to climb your way back out, but all you accomplish is simply falling flat on your face, requiring you to spit out a glob of her saliva that found its way into your own mouth<br/>
&gt;your entire body has become soaked in her thick juices<br/>
&gt;"Mmmmm.... tasty...."<br/>
&gt;you feel yourself getting pulled back into her throat<br/>
&gt;you desperately grab onto her tongue, only being able to grab handfuls of her thick saliva<br/>
&gt;your lower half falls into her gullet, with the rest of your body soon following<br/>
<br/>
<span class="filetext"><span class="defaultblue">File:</span> <span class="bluelink">D8XcOiqU0AAeYHO.png</span> <span class="defaultblue">(51 KB, 1176x815)</span><br/>
</span>
<span class="filedisplay"></span><br/>
 <br/>
<span class="spoiler">&gt;you're squeezed by the wet slimy flesh that surrounds every angle of your body</span><br/>
<span class="spoiler">&gt;"Mmmm... that... hit the spot... zzzzzzzzz...."</span><br/>
<span class="spoiler">&gt;you unceremoniously plop right into her stomach</span><br/>
<span class="spoiler">&gt;the acid around you splashes, making quick work of your clothes</span><br/>
<span class="spoiler">&gt;as opposed to becoming broken apart, you see said clothes turning into a liquid, almost as your clothes was melting ice cream</span><br/>
<span class="spoiler">&gt;you try to trudge through her special brand of acid before banging your fists on her stomach wall</span><br/>
<span class="spoiler">&gt;you scream to be released from her prison as your pants become thoroughly melted</span><br/>
<span class="spoiler">&gt;the only sound you hear in response is what you presume to be her patting her belly</span><br/>
<span class="spoiler">&gt;your legs start to give away, forcing you to fall face first into her acid</span><br/>
<span class="spoiler">&gt;your entire body becomes a liquid sludge that somehow allows you to stay conscious</span><br/>
<span class="spoiler">&gt;painlessly, your body is soon dispersed throughout her body</span><br/>
<span class="spoiler">&gt;you remain conscious, but as you become a mere bit of fat for her rear, you have effectively lost your will</span><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>